Ai Hayakawa
Ai Hayakawa is one of the main characters in Final Fantasy: Unlimited. She is one of a set of twins, with her brother Yu Hayakawa being the other. When they were twelve years old, their parents, the geologists Joe and Mary left their island home of Sadoshima in Japan for their second trip to the Wonderland. Their parents did not return after a long time, which prompted the twins to go look for them. Of the two twins, she is usually the more practical, often taking charge of the situation, even in the presence of her elders, such as Lisa. She also has a very short temper, as shown when certain things annoy her and she flies into a blind rage over small things, such as Poshepoke's mischief or any other Wonderland creature's peculiar behavior. She is also very untrusting, initially treating Lisa, Kaze, Fungo, Chocoimo and Chocobaba with hostility, though she quickly warms up to people. Story Twelve years before the main setting of Final Fantasy Unlimited, she and Yu were a part of Chaos, but split from the main body for unknown reasons. When the twins where found by the couple Joe and Mary Hayakawa, who had recently lost an unborn child, they were still in the form of babies, and were thus taken in by the couple. The twins were then raised by Joe and Mary and brought up to believe that they were human and that their emotional parents were their biological parents. Not much is revealed about her childhood, but when her parents left for Wonderland a second time and failed to return, she was the one that took care of feeding herself and her brother, albeit mainly instant food. After her parents were absent for a much longer stretch then originally anticipated, it was she that suggested they venture into Wonderland to look for them and convinced her brother to agree. After discovering the rumor of the Subway's arrival at a specific time at night, she and her brother packed and set off to Wonderland, meeting up with Lisa Pacifist shortly after boarding. Though she initially distrusts Lisa, she allows her to follow them, and quickly befriends her. At there first stop, Yu stumbles across a strange man bound by roots. After being chased by a large monster, which Lisa initially dispatches with her Kigen arts, which just furthers Ai distrust of her, the man returns and destroys the creature with a powerful gun, giving his name as Kaze. Once again, Ai initially distrusts the newcomer, and is annoyed when Yu insists on attempting to engage him in conversation. After leaving the town and making their way to their second stop, Ai is once more reminded of the difference when her bang is stolen, and she looses the thief. It is then she meets Fabula and obtains Poshepoke. After traveling with her twin, Lisa and Chobi for some time she eventually separates from them while within the Ocean Puzzle. It is then she meets Clear, a boy that embodies the soul of Omega, for whom she developed a crush on. They are separated soon after meeting, but she manages to retain a single glove he wore to keep his powers in check, which she becomes very possessive of. Soon after she, her brother, Kaze, Makenshi and Lisa are all captured by Earl Tyrant. It is now that she learns of her parents' enslavement and her origins as a part of Chaos. Clear is also in the Earl's captivity, and he is compressed into crystal form before her. Poshepocket Poshepocket is a small sharp toothed creature that functions as a handbag fashion wise, and a means for the use of hammerspace in terms of the series's mechanics. It has been shown to be able to devour copious amounts of food in a single bite, as seen when it devours half of the rations the Comodeen supply them with, and later when it consumes the Hug-hug, even though the Hug-hug had already eaten it. It is normally mischievous, and was described by Ai as "scarily cute", a term she has used to describe a small number of Wonderland creatures. It was given to her by Fabula, and no other such creatures have ever been seen, so the existence or nature of its race is currently unknown. Ai and PoshePocket.jpg|Poshepocket. Poshepocket palette concept for Final Fantasy Unlimited.png|Concept art Ai and Poshepocket finger sketch for Final Fantasy Unlimited.png|Ai finger Ai and Poshepocket hold sketch for Final Fantasy Unlimited.png|Ai hold Poshepocket line concept for Final Fantasy Unlimited.png|Concept art Creation and development Illustrations during early production show Ai fighting with a crossbow. Final Fantasy Unlimited preliminary illustration 2.jpg|Ai and Yu in a park Final Fantasy Unlimited preliminary illustration 7.jpg|Ai and Kaze exploding a guy Final Fantasy Unlimited preliminary illustration 10.jpg|Lisa, Yu, and Ai Final Fantasy Unlimited preliminary illustration 13.jpg|Yu and Ai Musical theme Ai has her own theme, . It evokes Ai's cheerful childish personality. Composed by Shirō Hamaguchi, it is the second track in Final Fantasy: Unlimited - Music Adventure Verse 1. Etymology The name Ai means "Love". Her name and that of her twin also invoke the words "I" and "You". Gallery Ai concept lines for Final Fantasy Unlimited.jpg|Concept artwork lines Ai face concept art for Final Fantasy Unlimited.jpg|Face concept artwork Ai face concept lines for Final Fantasy Unlimited.jpg|Face concept artwork lines FFU-Ai-conceptart.jpg|Concept art. Ai sketches for Final Fantasy Unlimited.png|Ai Hayakawa Ai sketch 1 for Final Fantasy Unlimited.png|Ai Hayakawa Ai sketch 2 for Final Fantasy Unlimited.png|Ai Hayakawa Ai sketch 3 for Final Fantasy Unlimited.png|Ai Hayakawa Ai sketch 4 for Final Fantasy Unlimited.png|Ai Hayakawa Ai sketch 5 for Final Fantasy Unlimited.png|Ai Hayakawa Ai sketch 6 for Final Fantasy Unlimited.png|Ai Hayakawa Ai sketch 7 for Final Fantasy Unlimited.png|Ai Hayakawa Ai sketch 8 for Final Fantasy Unlimited.png|Ai Hayakawa Ai sketch 9 for Final Fantasy Unlimited.png|Ai Hayakawa Ai sketch 10 for Final Fantasy Unlimited.png|Ai Hayakawa Ai is fruity sketch for Final Fantasy Unlimited.png|Covered in fruit sketch Ai's new outfit concept 1 for Final Fantasy Unlimited.png|Second cour outfit Ai's new outfit concept 2 for Final Fantasy Unlimited.png|Second cour outfit Ai and Chobi sketch for Final Fantasy Unlimited.png|With Chobi Chobi attacks Ai sketch 1 for Final Fantasy Unlimited.png|Chobi attacks Chobi attacks Ai sketch 2 for Final Fantasy Unlimited.png|Chobi attacks Chobi attacks Ai storyboard for Final Fantasy Unlimited.png|Chobi attacks FFU-Ai-After.png|Ai in FFU: After. Ai's backpack sketch for Final Fantasy Unlimited.png|Ai's backpack fr:Ai Hayakawa Category:Characters in Final Fantasy: Unlimited Category:Main characters